goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Warren Cook gets Grounded for a Year
Warren Cook gets Grounded for a year is a video Transcript * Warren laughs * Warren: I finally made the opening to Frozen from 1990. Real, not fake. * Alan: Warren. What are you up to? * Warren: I made the opening to Frozen from 1990. Real, not fake. Let me take a closer look. * Alan sees the fake vhs opening, then Gets shocked * Alan: Warren! The opening is fake. Frozen did not exist until 2013. That’s it! You’re grounded for a year. But first, I’m going to call MrEmperorCJ on the phone. * Warren: Dad. Please don’t tell him. * Alan: Sorry Warren! This is for your own good. * Me: Hello! MrEmperorCJ here. How can I help you? * Alan: Warren made the opening to Frozen from 1990. Real, not fake. I told him it was fake. * Me: What? Warren is so going to get it! I’ll be there in 10 minutes or less. * 5 minutes later * Alan: Warren! You have a visitor. * Me: I’m MrEmperorCJ. I can’t believe you made the opening to Frozen from 1990. You know youre not allowed to make anymore fake vhs openings! And I’ve got something for you. * Warren: What is it? *sees a nappie* oh no. Not nappies. * *I put a nappie on Warren* * Warren: Ouch! That hurt. I wish you were dead. * Alan: Warren! How dare you wish us dead?! * Me: That’s it! I’m calling my girlfriend right now. * Karolina Dean: Hello. Karolina Dean here. How can I help you? * Me: Warren made the opening to Frozen from 1990. Real, not fake. Alan And I told him it was fake. * Karolina Dean: What? The movie did not exist until 2013! I’ll be there in 15 minutes or less. And I’ll be bringing Slippy V, Shaun Brunner, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Mrs. Shaw and Mr. Dike. * 5 minutes later * Alan: Warren! You have visitors who wanted to see you. * Me: These are my friends plus your two teachers. * I’m Karolina Dean. I heard you made the opening to Frozen from 1990. * I’m Slippy V. Frozen is released in 2013! * I’m Shaun Brunner. I heard you got grounded for a year. * I’m Sunset Shimmer. You need to stop making fake vhs openings! * I‘m Twilight Sparkle. And I agree what Sunset Shimmer said. * I’m Mrs. Shaw. You are bad boy and a bad student of mine. * And I’m Mr. Dike. You are really a bad bad bad boy and a bad bad bad of mine as well. * Mrs. Shaw: This will teach you a severe lesson. You’ll be wearing nappies for the rest of your life. * Mr. Dike: That’s right Warren. You’ll be wearing nappies. * Twilight Sparkle: There will be no computer, no Disney tv shows, no Disney video games, no Disney music and nothing made by Disney. * Sunset Shimmer: The only things you’ll eat are raw eggs, Swiss cheese, grape nuts and prunes. * Warren: Hey! I hate raw eggs, Swiss cheese, grapenuts and prunes. * Sunset Shimmer: Too bad Warren. Those are only things you’ll be eating for the rest of your natural born life. * Shaun Brunner: And you’ll tv shows not made by Disney like, Adam 12, Miami Vice, South Park, Third Rock from the Sun, The Simpsons, Bob’s Burgers, SpongeBob SquarePants, CatDog, Hey Arnold, Space Ghost Coast to Coast and other shows not made by Disney. * Slippy V: And baby shows not made by Disney like Caillou, Sesame Street, Daniel Tiger’s Neighborhood, Scooby Doo Where Are You, The New Scooby Movies, The Scooby Doo Show, Top Wing, Lego Friends And other baby shows not made by Disney. * Karolina Dean: And you’ll be listening to music not made by Disney like Justin Bieber, * Rebecca Black, The Russian trololo man, Scatman’s World, The Laurie Berkner Band And other music not made by Disney. * Me: And Video games not made by Disney like Tekken, SoulCalibur, Metal Gear Solid, Persona, Saints Row And other video games not made by Disney. * Alan: I agree with all of them. Now start watching these baby shows not made by Disney, prime time shows not made by Disney, listen to music not made by Disney, and play these video games, not made by Disney, or you’ll be grounded for Super humanity. * Warren: Well looks like I’m stuck wearing nappies and what things I’m forced to do for the rest of my natural born life. Can my life get any worse than this? Category:Warren Cook gets Grounded Category:Videos by MrEmperorCJ